


Rebuilding Hope

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: Missy's dead right?Wrong.She's alive and she's found the Doctor. How will the Doctor react to her return? Will they travel the world together like the Doctor always wanted?Tune in to find out!
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Rebuilding Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/gifts).

“Run.”

The word left the Doctor’s lips before she could think, grabbing the other woman’s hand. This is what the Doctor did, she ran and she saved people.

But let’s start at the beginning. The Doctor had left Graham and company off on Earth while she answered a distress call on Eros. Mainly because the last time she’d been there; she was younger, male, and the queen had tried to make him her consort.

Carrionites had invaded, inhabiting locals, looking for some precious treasure that had never been on Eros to begin with.

But of course, no one believed the queen. Little did the Doctor know, that Missy would be posing as a Carrionite, and has been the one to lead them there.

Until, she grabbed Missy’s hand, leading her through the remaining Carrionites back to the TARDIS. Just to grab her handy dandy crystal ball. One Expelliarmus later, and the Carrionite crystal ball had some extra members.

It wasn’t until the Doctor had gotten back to the TARDIS after talking to the queen, and one well-placed Gallifrey joke from Missy, that Missy’s whole ruse was revealed. And now we’re caught up.

“You didn’t think to mention that while we were running for our lives?”  
“I wanted to see if this regeneration was any more observant than the others. Unfortunately, even as a woman, you seem to be lacking in perception.” Missy paused, grinning.

“Besides, maybe I liked being the damsel in distress, nice to see how your strays get treated when you first take them in. I always came late to the party, after all.” Missy stepped around the console of the TARDIS, eyes never leaving the Doctor as she moved knobs and twisted dials.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

“No, I’m not,” the Doctor retorted, turning another dial with emphasis.

“I went to the same academy as you, and that’s not how we were taught,” Missy pointed out, leaning on one side of the console.

The Doctor just smiled, before pulling back the lever that would make them hurtle towards their destination.

“So, Carrionites? Really?” Missy tossed the Doctor a disinterested look.

“I’ve been looking for you for months, I was bored.”

The Doctor couldn’t help but laugh at that. Leave it to Missy to return to evil just to draw her out, after all, that’s all it was…right?

“You know, you could come with me this time. I know, I know, I keep asking and you’d rather blow up the world than help me save it. But…you could come with.”

Missy pretended to think about it, took a moment to walk around the TARDIS. The Doctor didn’t need to know that she’d already decided. She’d decided the moment her other self shot her, when she should have been dead. Decided again when she’d barely managed to regenerate. (Turns out her past regeneration was kind of an idiot, and messed up his timing just enough to save her life. Lucky her.)

“What about your strays?”

“They’re on earth. They would be with us. So, you can’t eat them or kill them.”

Missy laughed at that, you try to eat people on a cheetah planet and you never live it down.

“You saved my life once, and I promised to be good. But even I know I can’t do that alone.” The Doctor stopped what she was doing, having expected yet another no. Another excuse as to why Missy wouldn’t come with her. This wasn’t the reaction the Doctor had expected, and she turned to face Missy, expecting a punch line. Some sign that it was all a joke.

“That’s why I didn’t recognize you,” she murmured softly, stepping forward to touch Missy’s cheek. Not only was her physical appearance different; she was still older, but her hair was a deep, dark red, eyes bright green. Her voice had gotten higher, and she was shorter than the Doctor, just barely when in the heels she was wearing.

“Oh?” Missy forced herself to stay still, to let the Doctor come to her. Instead of chasing, she was always chasing, it felt like.

“You’re lighter this time, not nicer. But. I can tell this regeneration wants to be good.” The Doctor stepped up, fingers brushing over Missy’s cheek.

“I never _want_ to be good,” Missy scoffed, a slight shake proving these words a lie. Damn this regeneration, apparently this time her hearts were on her sleeve.

“Of course not,” The Doctor responded, grinning. “In fact, taking you will be a risk. Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin will be at risk.” Playing into the protestations.

“You have three strays?”

“I have three _companions_,” The Doctor corrected.

“Fine, whatever, three?”

“Well, after I failed to save Ryan’s grandmother, who was dating Graham, I felt responsible and—”

“Say no more. I give you my word, I won’t eat them. I can’t promise I won’t blow up any galaxies,” Missy cut the Doctor off, rolling her eyes as she spoke, stepping out of the Doctor’s touch.

“I’m not asking you to stop blowing up galaxies, just start blowing up the right ones. We’ll work up to working things out without blowing them up.” The Doctor didn’t even mind Missy stepping back, she was staying, she was staying, she was—

Lips were suddenly pressed against the Doctor’s, a squeak caught in the kiss. Time Lords didn’t kiss, they barely touched. Physical affection was never needed. But that was Missy, kissing the Doctor. A moment, a heartsbeat, and the Doctor was sinking into it. She’d kissed before, she’d been married to River for Rassilon’s sake! But this…this was different.

It was her childhood friend, her adulthood enemy, the one that stole her hearts long before she’d given what was left away.

Missy pulled away all too soon for the Doctor’s liking, but didn’t release their embrace, instead smirking at the Doctor.

“There, that wiped the grin off your face. There’s going to have to be a lot less grinning while I’m here,” she added.

“Or a lot more kissing,” the Doctor added instead, stumbling when the TARDIS jerked. Apparently they were at their destination.

“Or a lot more kissing.” Missy leaned forward, kissing the Doctor’s forehead before stepping back, walking over to the console to see where they were. Or, as much as she could with the locked controls. The Doctor paused when she realized the controls were still locked to Missy.

Could she be trusted with her TARDIS?

“Prove to me you won’t run off with her,” she started, once she was close enough to Missy to whisper in her ear. “If you can do that, I’ll unlock her for you.”

“I’ll do my best.” Honesty. It didn’t come easy to Missy, but she was trying, honestly trying. And that was a point to her, a step towards rebuilding a trust that should have no hope.

But if the Doctor was known for one thing, it was for hope.

“But for now, let’s go introduce you to the gang,” the Doctor responded, lacing their fingers together and giving Missy’s hand a squeeze before leading her to the door, and opening it. She popped her head out and smiled at her companions. They were right where she left them.

“Guys, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, sickening fluff. I loved writing it. I felt like a new regeneration after having just become an ally to the Doctor would have softer edges, especially in the face of the ray of sunshine that is Thirteen.
> 
> I hope my exchange partner likes this!


End file.
